Gumball's New Game
Gumball and Darwin have just returned from the Ripley 3000 store and have bought the new game everyone is talking about, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Street_Fighter_IV:_3D_Edition#Development Super Street Fighter IV] on the 3DS. Gumball: Oh, man! I can't believe we were able to afford Street Fighter IV AND the 3DS with only a year of allowance! Darwin: I can't believe it either! Now, let's play! Gumball: Okay, just let me get the game! You have to be careful with precious items like this. Darwin: Okay, okay! Come on, I wanna see the game! Gumball then proceeds to insert the card into the 3DS slot, and turns on the 3DS. Darwin: Whoa, look at this! The graphics are awesome, and the images are sticking out of the game! Gumball: Man, this is great! I don't know who to choose! Darwin: Ooh, choose that guy! Darwin points to a character with a red headband and a karate uniform. Gumball: Awesome! Darwin: Okay. Have fun with your new game, okay? Me and mom will be at the shop for groceries. I'll be back in five hours. Just five hours later, Darwin finds Gumball in the corner of the room, with bloodshot eyes. Gumball: That's the 85th loss. Don't worry, 86 is the lucky number! Hahaha! Darwin: ...Gumball? Gumball: Darwin! It's driving me crazy! Darwin: What is? Gumball: The first level to the game! I can't beat it! Darwin: Don't worry, buddy! You can beat it. Gumball: No, I can't, Darwin! I've tried for five hours! Five hours! I even transformed into Upgrade and Grey Matter even Brainstorm and I can't get past! It's too hard, with one hit after another until my health bar is gone and I'm dead! Darwin: Wow, that's serious. Don't worry, Gumball. I'll get the gaming expert! Gumball: And who would that be? Darwin runs downstairs and brings back his dad, which is his "gaming expert". Gumball: Dad? You're a gaming expert? Richard: Yup, been playing Street Fighter my whole life! You need help with your video game? Gumball: Yeah... Richard: Ok, then! Let's do this! Richard takes the 3DS and plays the game. He demonstrates surprising amounts of concentration to beat the game. Richard: Yeah! Now, let's do a sonic boom! That'll get him! Darwin: Gumball, he's gonna win! Richard: What? No! This can't be! Ah! Gumball: What happened?! Darwin: His sonic boom missed! The enemy is beating him up in the corner! Richard couldn't do anything, so he watched as his health bar depleted. 50% health, 25%, 10%... Darwin: He lost! Richard: This game cheats! I'm sorry, but I cannot help you. Gumball: What?! No! Darwin: Don't worry, buddy! Let me try! Darwin proceeds to pick up the game to help Gumball, but Gumball is still doubtful. Gumball: Yeah right, like you can be- Darwin: Beat it! Gumball: What?! How? Darwin: I did a flash kick 5 multiple times when he was weak.' Gumball: Wow, that's great! Now let me try the next level. He transformed into Grey Matter to get ready. Darwin: Ok... but be careful! As Darwin walks out the door, he hears the agonized cry of Gumball losing the second level. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Episodes in Gumball 10: Hero Generation! Category:Gumball 10: Hero Generation Comics Category:Comics Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor